


"I miss you, too"

by Hell_Lokitty



Category: Avenger - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Lokitty/pseuds/Hell_Lokitty
Summary: 碎片场景。接复联4后，平行宇宙中的重逢。A scene in which Thor finally found his brother in another universe, after the Avenger: Endgame plots.中英双语。In both Chinese and English.





	"I miss you, too"

“嘘——”

擦滑过唇齿的气流比载着初雪的微风更轻，几乎是以肉眼可见的具象打着细旋儿缓缓流过；与之相反的是抵在对方咽喉的匕首，沉而冰冷，以不输于其主人美貌程度的锋利，得意舔舐毛细血管破裂渗出的丝丝腥甜。

“趁我失去耐心之前解释一下，'来自另一个维度'的蝼蚁。”

“我也想你。”

被胁迫的Thor露出最不合身份与时宜的、过分傻气的笑，哪怕喉间刀刃因这细微动作更压深了些许也毫不在意。

行凶者歪了歪脑袋，露出介于困惑与厌倦之间的表情：面前略显古怪的金发白痴似乎比记忆中任何时刻都更蠢得惊人；如果愚蠢竟能像病毒一样侵入神的意志并随时间恶化，自己便有义务在这家伙转变为大规模瘟疫前杀死他以绝后患。

即便自信没有人敢同恶作剧之神开这种拙劣玩笑，Loki也不由对这位形象转变后的雷神抱持了片刻怀疑；鉴于对方向来不佳的审美，他直接放弃了对维京式胡须及松垮帽衫的嫌弃，只是盯紧那双异常的眼睛——原本该与另一侧相同的右眼如今呈现陌生的颜色：像琥珀，古铜，以及阿斯加德蜜酒的色泽。

“你的眼睛怎么了？”

“……说来话长。”苦笑着抬手遮住了右眼。

这样好多了：

左侧眼瞳中依旧是再熟悉不过的碧蓝海浪，以及浮沉于其中无害而可笑的愚蠢；这样的组合理所当然加剧了某种破坏欲——在这清澈眼波里绝没有任何生灵，太过纯粹，连最原始野蛮的单细胞生物都无法在这惶惶又戚戚的纯粹中幸存——想翻搅、弄脏这份天真；想令他痛苦，哀嚎嘶吼挣扎至最后一滴泪与血都流尽；想将他撕咬，扯碎成无以计数的齑粉尘埃；想让他彻底毁灭，如同以冰刃切分火焰般将这一细缕确凿而纯粹的美劈斩成目不可见的光子。

……可光子不是没有质量的吗。恍惚中Loki有些迟滞地想，为什么落在颈后的手掌熨帖而坚定，沉沉倾覆在向来概日凌云的自尊与妒忌之上，缴械招降一气呵成——如刀剑无声倚赖它的鞘，自己的后颈竟在无知无觉中隐秘地倚赖这温暖掌心。

“我不知道怎么解释。你一直比我聪明。”

Thor用指尖摩挲对方耳后的皮肤，一处薄而幼嫩的热源。“我来自……毫不相干又并行不悖的许多个宇宙之一：太多了，我没法儿挨个去经历或者涉足，更无从解释给你听。”

“至少在当下的宇宙，你盲目无知的灵魂有幸披挂这份死于我手的荣耀……”眯起的绿眸藏起了大部分情绪。

“哈，这并不新奇。每个宇宙的你都想杀死我。”Thor被自身无意识的笑打断后意犹未尽地重复，“每个宇宙。”

“所以你为什么来送死？”轻颤的睫毛彻底封锁了眼中绿雾。Loki的音色介于诅咒与祈祷之间——或二者皆有。或皆非。

“因为我很想你。”

傻瓜。

被夺去嘴唇前一秒，Loki小小地叹了口气，未出口的句子化成眼泪涌出：

——我也想你啊。

Fin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

English Ver.

"Shhh——"

While the thin air passed through his lips as light and cold as a winter breeze wrapping the very first snowflake, the dagger in his hand against the other god`s throat was steady and vicious; invincible as its owner`s beauty, the iron edge sipped the dripping blood as its trophy.

"Explain, as I still have patience --you ant 'from another dimension'."

"I miss you, too."

Coerced yet malapropos, Thor smiled silly and carelessly even as the blade cut deeper with this subtle motion.

The perpetrator tilted his head slightly, as the expression on his face was a blend of confusion and boredom: had he seen this blonde god thousands of times, this was the actual moment of whom the god cannot be more stupid than ever; in case that stupidity could infact a god`s will and deteriorate over time, he would be obliged to end this would-be plague before it had done any damaging impact upon the nine realms.

Loki hardly raised a doubt on this considerable changed 'God of Thunder', as he was convinced that no one had the bravery to play such a ill-chosen trick on the God of Mischief. Knowing too well about the other god`s bad taste, he simply ignored the Viking beard and baggy hoodie, but looked into his unusual eye directly-- the right eye was nothing like the other one, shining with an unfamiliar rather odd lustre that was often naturely associated with amber, bronze, and Asgardian honey wine.

"What happened to your eye?"

"...That was a long story." He raised a hand to conceal the right eye with a bitter smile .

That looked better:

The left eye was still a blue sea with surging waves as usual, while those harmless nevertheless ridiculous stupidities floating and sinking in it. Looking into an eye like this may elicit some kind of dangerous desires -- since the sea was too pure and clean to live in even for a savage unicellular organism. It would be amusing to see it degenerate and fall by the way side: the desire of soiling and hurting him, of biting and tearing him up, of destroying him as cutting a strand of pure beauty into myriad invisible quantum photons -- all of these perilous thoughts were coursing through Loki`s vein while he finally found a warm hand nestled against the nape of his neck.

The photons are weightless...Loki thought absent-mindedly. Why the weight of his hand was so real and powerful -- photons should never be powerful like this. Its owner should be crushed; the annoying yet foolish god should be shattered into photons...Why did he surrender immediately to the hand of all other things -- of all other worlds -- quietly and unconsciously, just like a sword yielded to its old sheath. 

"I know not to explain this. You are always the clever one."

Thor`s fingers fondled the the back of his brother`s neck, played gently with the delicate skin. "I came from...one of those countless universes that are irrelevant and parallel to each other: there are too many of them to experience or even to imagine."

"Well, at least your foolish and ignorant soul shall finally wear the glory of dying in my hands...HERE." Emotions were hidden; the tone was frozen.

"Ha, that's perfectly normal. You ALWAYS want to kill me no matter which universe we are in." Being interrupted by his own laughter, Thor repeated earnestly, "EVERY universe."

"Then why come here to seek your doom?"

By narrowing his eyes, Loki had blocked those green poisonous lakes with long, shivering eyelashes; his voice sounded like a curse, or a prayer -- or both.

"Because that I miss you."

Fin.

Idiot.

Loki sighed softly before the sweet nostalgic kiss, while his unspoken words shed with tears.

\-- I miss you, too.


End file.
